


Like a Stranger

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s04e21 When the Levee Breaks, Gen, Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Come siamo giunti fino a qui, Dean?</i><br/>(episodio 4x21)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Stranger

Siamo due estranei.  
Ci guardiamo e non ci riconosciamo.  
Estranei. Nemici schierati su fronti opposti.  
Neanche nei miei peggiori incubi avrei mai pensato che sarebbe finita così. I fratelli Winchester, uniti anche se lontani, adesso si affrontano in una stanza d’albergo.  
Entrambi vogliamo essere eroi e ancora ignoriamo che siamo solo marionette di un gioco più grande di noi.  
Come siamo giunti fino a qui, Dean?  
Eppure basterebbe così poco per fermare tutto, basterebbe che ci chiedessimo scusa. Basterebbe che uno porgesse la mano all’altro.  
Ma qualcosa ci blocca, forse l’orgoglio.  
E tutto finisce con una porta sbattuta in faccia.


End file.
